Humiliating
by Mikila94
Summary: Robin annoys Sabo, so he decides to take revenge, but things don't really go as planned...


**A.N: Once again: SaboXRobin! Seriously, I love this pairing! **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece.**

**Humiliating**

Sabo frowned, sulking in his room at the HQ of the revolution army. Almost everyone had been in a break from their jobs and Sabo, the best chess player in the army after Dragon, had challenged Nico Robin in to a game of chess and lost. That wouldn´t been so bad if he hadn´t reminded just before the game that he was Baltigo´s second best chess player. And just to throw salt in the wounds; everyone had laughed. Especially Nora, that little brat.

"_How should I have known that she can play chess?" _Sabo thought, looking out of the window. He wasn´t really that mad as someone might think, he was just incredibly childish sometimes.

"Hey!" he yelled suddenly when his hat quite literally flew off of his head. He turned around and saw Robin catch his hat with her usual fake smile. To be honest Sabo was, from time to time, a bit bothered by the fact that he never got a real smile from Robin. The only ones who she actually seemed to trust to were Dragon and Nora, the annoying hyperactive redhead.

"Sulking here all by yourself are you, Sabo-san?" she asked, the calm fake smile still in place. Sabo blushed, mumbling: "I´m not sulking"

"If you say so" Robin said, walking over to him. She knew he was lying, but she didn´t mind. She had gotten used to being with childish people on Sunny, but here Nora seemed to be the only one who could be called childish. And now Sabo acted like it, too. She liked it.

"May I ask what you were doing then?" she asked, looking at him. Her ice blue eyes, the ones he hadn´t learned to read, always sent shivers down his spine. But he liked them; they had the color of freedom in them, too. It was the color of the sky and the sea. He looked away from her and answered: "Just thinking"

"Thinking of what?" Robin asked. She knew she was pushing her luck, but she wanted to know. Sabo´s face had a sad look on it only for a moment, but Robin didn´t miss it.

"It´s nothing, really" Sabo told "Just some childhood memories"

"Not very pleasant ones, I presume?" Robin asked, finally turning her eyes away from Sabo.

"Yeah, not pleasant ones at all" Sabo said "When I was a kid my parents thought I was pretty stupid. Sometimes they made me to play chess many hours a day so that I would become at least little smarter"

"So you´re playing chess because your parent´s would want you to do it?" Robin asked, glancing at the blonde´s slightly angry face.

"Hell no" he said "That´s not the reason!"

"Then what is?" Robin asked being sure that Sabo wouldn´t answer, but she wanted to know more. He was so mysterious, a bit like her friend Zoro.

"I have two brothers" Sabo said after a while "A strong one and a happy one"

Robin listened silently, eager to hear more.

"So I decided to be the smart one, just to keep those fools out of trouble" he finished "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not at all" Robin said, the tone of her voice telling no lies "It´s obvious you care a lot about them"

"Yeah" Sabo whispered, watching the older woman walk to the door. Before she left she turned around, throwing Sabo´s hat back to him. He caught it easily and put it on his head.

"And you don´t need to worry" Robin said with a sly smile, causing Sabo to raise an eyebrow "If I ever meet your brothers, I won´t tell them you were outsmarted by a woman." And with that she left, closing the door behind her. Sabo sat quiet for a moment until realization struck him.

"Why you-!" he screamed, embarrassed. Was she always humiliating him on purpose or something? He decided that the tables would turn; soon it would be his turn to make fun of her.

XXXXX

Robin was walking away already when she heard the younger man yell. She laughed silently. Sabo was, without knowing it, always able to cheer her up a little bit, just like Luffy. That was the first thing she liked about him, but it wasn´t all: he was mysterious, a bit like Zoro. And she wanted to know more about him.

"_It´s not that I´d be interested in him in _that _way tough, he´s just an interesting person" _Robin thought, glancing behind her. She still had plenty of time to try to figure out the said guy.

XXXXX

Robin arrived to the garden that the HQ had in it, raising an eyebrow when she saw Sabo watering the flowers. When the said blonde noticed her he asked: "What? Never seen a guy watering plants?"

"Actually I have" she replied "Didn´t just think you´d be someone who would do that"

"Well each day you learn something new" Sabo said with a shrug and continued his work.

"I think so" Robin said, walking past Sabo. She went to see lilies that were behind Sabo who was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"So are lilies your favorite flowers?" he asked. Robin shook her head.

"Then what is?" the blonde asked.

"I haven´t really thought about it" she answered "Yours?"

"Dandelions" he answered immediately. Robin smiled, saying: "Simple flowers for a simple man"

"Hey!" Sabo protested, being once again insulted by the very same woman. Robin laughed at the blonde´s red face and continued watching the flowers.

Sabo had stopped working and was now watching Robin curiously, wondering why she moved to different spot from time to time. He looked down at her legs and saw how leafs and flowers brushed against her skin from time to time. Now he got it; Nico Robin was ticklish. A smirk crept to his face as he got an idea. He took some crass in his hand and silently walked behind the black haired woman, dropping some of the crass to her neck. In a flash Robin had her left hand on her neck and extra hands attacking Sabo, who had fallen over from shock.

"Wow wow easy, it´s just me!" he said, putting his hands in front of himself. Robin turned around, taking crass out of her neck.

"May I ask what was that for?" she asked, not letting the irritation show on her face.

"Just for fun" Sabo said, making Robin frown "And I know that you´re ticklish"

"I am not, you´re mistaking" Robin said calmly, turning her attention back to the flowers.

"Sure" Sabo said, rolling his eyes. He decided that he would test if the woman was lying or not. In a flash he had tackled her and started tickling. Robin, completely caught by surprise, didn´t reacts fast enough to defend herself. The only thing she was able to do was hold in her laughter, but she failed soon. Sabo smirked. He had made her drop her always straight face, so in other words he had won. Sabo continued tickling Robin for a couple more minutes before she was finally able to kick him away.

"Looks like even you can´t keep a straight face 24/7" he said from the same place where the embarrassed woman had kicked him to.

"I can if no one attacks me" Robin defended herself, getting up.

"You call _that _attacking?" Sabo asked with a laugh, also getting up. Robin looked at the blonde, studying him.

"Do you just want revenge on me for that flower comment?" she asked finally. Sabo smirked.

"Well that too" he said. They stared at each other for a while longer and then Sabo dashed at Robin´s direction. This time she had waited for it though and was able to grab a hold of Sabo´s right arm. He tackled her to the ground and was able to tickle her with his left arm, saying: "Just admit that you´re not as cold as you pretend to be!"

Robin didn´t reply, she was just trying to hold her laughter in and get the blonde off of her. Sabo was able to free his right hand and finally stopped tickling the older woman, pinning her hands on the both sides of her head in the process. They stared at each other and then Sabo leaned closer to Robin, whispering to her ear: "You should learn that smiling every once in a while won´t do you any harm."

Robin watched Sabo, his warm breath so close to her skin sending shivers down her spine.

"I-"

"Rooobiiin! Where are you!" a loud voice yelled, interrupting the black haired woman. Robin and Sabo turned their heads and saw a short redhead looking around. The said redhead, Nora, turned her head towards them and titled her head to side, asking: "Are you drunk Sabo? It´s not like you to try to take advantage on women."

Neither of the two people on the ground realized what she meant until they realized the position they were in.

"Whah! No, you got it wrong, I wasn´t-!"

"Booos!" Nora yelled "Sabo´s trying to take advantage of Robin!"

"I am not!" Sabo yelled his face red as a tomato. He got off of Robin, who was blushing too, and ran to silence Nora.

"Oh no, now he´s coming after me!"

"Shut up already, you knew full well it was nothing like that!" Sabo yelled to his younger friend. He was right, Nora did know, but she just loved annoying Sabo. Robin, who knew this, shook her head. The redhead could be so childish sometimes.

"I´ll handle that" she said to Sabo "Before you get blamed on harassing her"

Robin smirked at Sabo´s red face. He had been on the top, literally she might add, for a while but now the tables had turned again. Robin walked past the quietly cursing blonde. Revenge had been in his mind at first, but when he realized how to do it he just wanted to make her smile. And with real smile this time.

Sabo looked at Robin as he heard her stop walking. She turned her head in his direction, mouthing "I won." But this time it was with a smile that reached her eyes.

**A.N: There! They were probably a bit OOC, but whatever. Robin´s hard to write and we don´t know much about Sabo, now do we? Well anyway, I´ll tell you a couple of things just to be clear:**

**1: Nora is my OC that I used earlier in the one shot "The Best Valentine´s Day Ever" She´s 16 and has red hair and blue eyes.**

**2: This has no direct connection with my earlier SaRo one shots…**

**3: ….but if this did this would have happened first and then New Year and then the Valentine´s Day.**

**Anyway, review please!**


End file.
